Baby Grands - Gotham
by Serenitychan13
Summary: Ten thousand words of Nygmakins! Mostly smut, hence the rating. A couple of comedies. Some sadness. The usual that you have come to expect and love from Yours Truly in the old Baby Grands fashion! Enjoy, flame not.
1. Letter

Baby Grands

Gotham

Nygmakins

1 - Letter

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **If you aren't familiar with the little Japanese statues of the frog sitting on the koi-fish, you have yet another riddle! Don't worry, I'm nice and I'll give you the answer at the end!**

Lee cracked her eyes open when the alarm on her cell phone went off, wishing she could press the button for five more minutes. She turned over and reached instinctively to the other side of the bed but found nothing but an unoccupied human-sized cool spot, just like every other morning recently. When she flopped back on her pillow, annoyed with the general business of being awake, she heard something under her pillow make a papery crackling noise. Turning again, this time on her side, the good Doc reached under said pillow and grinned at what she withdrew.

"What is yours but you can't actually hold?" said the green ink inside the tri-folded piece of deliberately-aged paper. "To find out, meet me tonight. I'll be at the newest place of decadence at 9."

The paper joined several others in the drawer of her bedside table, tucked safely with her most personal mementos. Grinning the entire time, Lee went about her morning routine from there. She visited her lingerie drawer and picked out something to which she had treated herself last Christmas. Hadn't even worn this set yet – she didn't typically go for black lace as everyday wear. A blush crept across her face as she found another note tucked on top of her favorite bra. She dressed, put on her makeup, and grabbed a cup of coffee all the while still smiling. Nine tonight couldn't get here soon enough, she decided.

She practically cruised through the rest of her day.

"Decadence," Lee read off the front of the building. Oh, yes – she'd had him figured out in moments, and she had been looking forward to trying this place since the front window changed. Gotham had needed a brand-new dessert place for a while. She approached the front door, trying her best to stop smiling like an actual loon. When she reached for the door knob, her hand shook in a way it hadn't since… probably high school.

"The very thing you were born with pleases us all," announced the first voice she heard when she stepped in the door, and she smiled in spite of herself. Lee turned around to see Ed Nygma, already at a table with two miniature chocolate bundt cakes in front of him. "It's even capable of making men fall – while experienced by few, it's treasured by all."

Lee joined him at the table, making sure her knee brushed his as she took her seat.

"I'm not sure I know that one," she told him, but she had a good idea of the answer.

"Your beauty," Ed answered.

For once in her life of being on top, in control of things, Lee's hand jerked and she managed to smear the white marshmallow cream from the middle of the cake across her mouth. Covering her mouth with her free hand, she blushed and tried to discreetly clean herself up. Ed, possibly the Riddler, watched her over his glasses, smiling genuinely. This place was brand-new – nobody knew either one of them there. As far as the teenagers behind the counter were concerned, they were just two people of unusual fabulousness out on a date.

"Though I'm not royalty, I am often a queen or a king," the deeper voice of the Riddler started. "And when it gets dark…"

Lee, almost halfway through with her miniature cake already, cut him off with a chocolate-smeared smile.

"Is that an offer?" she purred under her breath.

The teenage girl behind the counter leaned on the counter, listening intently, and it made Lee giggle internally.

"An invitation would be more correct," the Riddler informed her, visibly savoring his dessert. "Care to join me for seconds on dessert?"

With her cake mostly gone, Lee nodded and hummed a sensual "mm-hm." A matter of moments and she had polished off her dessert. This time, Ed's knee made deliberate contact with hers. She watched him finish his cake, set his fork down, and pull his leather gloves back on. He rose, reset his bowler on his head, and offered her his hand. Lee smiled, paused – she rather liked having him standing over her that way, just for a moment – and took it. She allowed him to lead her to the door, past the starry-eyed teenager, and out to the sidewalk to wait for the car.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," Lee whispered in his ear, resting her hand on his shoulder as she leaned up. "But… I have to know – how in the world did you get that letter under my pillow? I didn't hear a thing… never woke up… What did you _do_?"

Ed's grin spread over his face like oil over water.

"Oh, that is a riddle, isn't it?" he teased her, leaning into the contact of her lips on his ear then turning to face her. He tilted her chin up as if to kiss her. "You really want to know?"

Lee cocked a manicured eyebrow at him.

"Is that a riddle or just a stupid question?" she goaded. "You were _in my apartment_ – of course I want to know!"

He let his lips make fleeting contact with hers but pulled back when she tried to return the kiss. Lee pouted briefly at him, refusing to let him succeed in his attempt to distract her. She tugged on the lapel of his beloved green jacket and cocked her head to one side expectantly. Ed took her hand, kissed the back of it, and grinned the Riddler's grin at her. It took everything Lee had to tell her insides to stop the freaking Cirque du Soleil acrobatics routine in there.

"It was the easiest thing in the world," he assured her with that air of _I know everything_. "Your little sculpture of the fish and the frog showed me that you always want love to return!"

This time he captured her in a bruising kiss, both arms tight around her.

"And…" he added. "You keep a spare key under it."

 **The kanji for "frog" is "kaeru", which is also the kanji for "return". The kanji for "koi" is also a way to read the kanji for "love" – the same kanji can have several different readings.**


	2. Darling

Baby Grands

Gotham

Nygmakins

2 - Darling

She loved it best when he called her "darling" and "dear". Lying in his arms, so close together, she could feel his heartbeat against her cheek. Lee Thompkins would never admit in public that she enjoyed being called the sweetest of pet names within the privacy of the bedroom. Not necessarily _her_ bedroom, she noted with a wry smile against her lover's chest. His bare hands ran through her hair, those leather gloves of his mixed into the pile of their clothing on the hotel room floor. Edward Nygma, infamous Riddler of Gotham, lifted his head from the pillow to press a kiss to the top of her head. Lee sighed in return, snuggling close to his side.

"I love what you do to me," she told him in a low whisper, kissing his shoulder and letting him feel her smile. "You ready to go again?"

The arm Ed had around Lee's shoulders tightened and, in one fluid motion, he turned them so that he held himself carefully off her.

"Darling, I am just getting started," he assured her, letting his forehead rest tenderly against hers, then giving her a soft, sweet kiss. "And for you, I am ready for anything."

Her body writhed beneath his as he reached for the box on the night table. He averted his eyes and took care of certain things before nudging her with his tip. Lee spread her legs wider, still wet from their first time tonight. Ed let the tip of his tongue caress her parted lips before sliding between them the same way he slid between her legs. Lee's arms draped around his neck, pulling him down, and she yelped as he pushed all the way inside of her – it always hurt a little the first time. She panted hard between kisses, pushing her lower body against him in answer to his thrusts.

"Feels so good!" moaned Lee, keeping her hold on Ed and looking up into his eyes.

Ed held her so close at times like these, his face hidden in the crook of her neck, and he always pressed his lips to any of her skin that he could reach. He adored the feeling of her breasts crushed against his chest, her cheek touching his, and the curves of her body warm in his hands. Next moment, he lifted his head and grinned down at her. One hand traveled from her shoulder, across her chest, and then down her side to her hip. That same hand curved in a perfect fit against her ass, gripping her and keeping her tight against him. Lee let out a delighted cry, letting her fingers rake down his back.

"Don't stop…" she panted, feeling her insides going tight. "Please… please don't stop!"

He turned them again, tenderly laying Lee down first – keeping their bodies joined – then settled in on his side with her. His thrusts continued, loving the feel of her so close against him, and his arms tightened around her body. Lee squirmed, panting in his ear and running her hands down his back, feeling skin softer than it had any business being. Ed's lips caressed the line of her jaw, nudging her until she turned her head to kiss him back. All the while, he kept moving inside her. Who would have expected the Riddler, of all men, to be such a gentle lover?

"Try something different, dear?" the second voice growled in her ear as his arms let her go and he leaned back.

The angle changed just enough that Lee's breath caught in her throat for a moment – so much deeper than he had gone just seconds before. He leaned back and grinned almost menacingly at her, but it thrilled her. Her jaw dropped as she glanced down, her attention immediately stolen by watching him move in and out of her. She had never paused to simply watch that intimate motion, and she felt her insides clench. Ed let out a growl in response, but in contrast he stretched out a hand to touch her face. Feeling her heart flutter in her chest, Lee's eyes fell closed as his palm curved gently against her cheek. Next second, though, he changed up again – he lunged for her, attacking her mouth with his and pinning her under his body in the tangled sheets.

"No tricks… no riddles…" he half-choked out in a voice nearly all his own, deliberately holding back. "Darling, just let me make love to you."

Lee knew no one could ever know about this side of either of them, and she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes as she reached up to stroke his hair back off his forehead. She nodded, unable to find her voice, and arched into the insistence of his body. As his lower body tightened and he felt heat spread all over him, Ed let his head drop forward. Almost lazily, he kissed her, so close but not ready to lose himself in her just yet. Lee's hands clawed down his back, definitely ready, and she gripped his hips to pull him into her just the way she wanted.

"I'm so close," she told him, blush rising in her cheeks. "Come on…"

"Oh my god… me too, dear," Ed returned between stilted breaths.

"Come for me…" Lee purred right into his ear. "Inside me…"

Ed couldn't help himself now, closing his eyes and thrusting into her – white lights popped in his head. He heard the Riddler growl lowly and felt every muscle in his body clench until it nearly hurt. Lee wrapped her legs around his hips to hold him in her. Through the blood pumping in her ears, she heard him panting her name. Her insides flexed against him as her head tipped back and she let him feel her climax.

"That was amazing," she cooed in his ear as his body relaxed and his head came to rest on her chest.

The two simply breathed together.

"Darling, you're amazing," he whispered.


	3. Language

Baby Grands

Gotham

Nygmakins

3 - Language

French… apparently, he spoke French. Lee scrunched up her nose, mightily annoyed with how attractive she found that. He had been on his knees between her legs when she heard him breathe the words " _si doux_ " and he gave her a kiss that made her legs shake. It almost made her come then and there, but she maintained at least some control. Nearly every tryst after, he made sure to slip some of the language in, knowing how it caused her to come unglued. His hands would glide over her body as he called her " _mon bien-aimé_ " and sucked lightly on her earlobe. He loved the way her mouth dropped prettily open and her eyes fluttered closed every time.

"Please don't stop that," she whispered in his ear, bringing a sharp-nailed hand down the front of his chest. "I don't think you know what it does to me."

A leather-gloved hand swept up the front of her body to land palm-down between her breasts, and he felt her heart hammering under his touch. Lee's eyes blazed at him, telling him everything he needed to know. He slid a hand down, under her panties, to bring soft leather against even softer skin. A somewhat fiendish smile spread across the Riddler's face and he leaned down to place his lips beside her ear.

" _Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respire_ ," he snarled in return, his free hand wrapping teasingly around her throat. He felt and heard her answering groan and it caused his cock to twitch. "Let's see if you can figure that one out…"

With that, he pulled his hand out of her panties, grabbed her knee more roughly than normal and wrapped her leg around his hips as he pinned her beneath him. She spread her legs instantly, loving this Edward. He didn't bother even yanking her panties off her, just sliding them to the side. After pausing a moment to ensure their safety, he pushed unceremoniously into her. His hand on her throat tightened, but she grinned defiantly back at him, daring him to grip harder.

Hours later, they lay sore, sweaty, and tangled up in each other. She had a red mark on her ass the exact size and shape of his left hand, still encased in leather. Red stripes decorated his chest and back and he had reddish-purple stains from the edges of his lips to his collar bones. His normally-perfect hair had frizzed and curled in all directions, and Lee's dark waves spilled over the pillow in tangles. Ed's head rested, exhausted, on Lee's chest and her arms draped around his shoulders, totally relaxed.

" _Merde_ ," she whispered, her voice raspy and tired. "Just… damn."

* * *

She swore like a sailor during sex. The first time she had gripped his hips, her fingernails biting into his skin, and growled "Fuck me like you mean it, goddammit" had nearly given him a heart attack. After that, he couldn't help thrusting into her until both of them were sore, leaning heavily against the wall since they hadn't even made it to the bed yet. By the time they fell between the sheets with her hissing filth in his ear, he had lost control. Every subsequent time she dropped a language bomb like that, it always made him blanch, trying to work out if she'd said what he thought she had. She grinned up at him every time, watching him enjoy her attitude.

"My dear, you'll have to watch that mouth of yours," the Riddler growled at her, teeth finding the shell of her ear. He let her feel how hard she had him, talking like that. "You'll end up in more trouble than you can handle."

Lee simply pressed her lower body tightly against his, the tiny scrap of lace she guessed passed for panties rubbing hard against the front of his green trousers. When they looked down, she had left a wet mark there. She already knew how badly she was in over her head with him, and at moments like this she didn't care. Tonight, they only wanted each other, right now, and nothing else particularly mattered. Her hand caught his, her lips sucked his fingertips, and then she guided him down between her legs. They could both feel the result of his touches dripping down her inner thighs.

"God, I'm so wet," she moaned back, pushing her hips forward when he slid his up and down over her clit, still teasing her. She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Come on… I want your fingers inside me right fucking now."

He couldn't help but indulge her, slipping his bare fingers into her and catching the moan she answered with in his mouth. She kept her grip on his wrist, showing him exactly how she longed to be touched, and now she wouldn't accept anything less. Now he knew, so here on out he'd better get it right! Ed's teeth found the throbbing pulse point at her throat the same time as he found where to curl his fingers inside her. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she tilted her head back as, little by little, he bit down harder and played her body like a fine instrument.

Half the night later, both Lee and Ed lay half-clothed in the wrecked covers. Some nights, it felt better to simply tease each other to Hell and back. His arousal pressed through his open trousers against her thigh. His fingers and lips still tasted of her, and she had kissed him eagerly when he got through with her. Her mouth and tongue had driven him half-crazy as well, but she refused him his climax. Not just yet, she insisted. Her hands raked through his hair and he diverted the attention of his mouth to the hollow of her throat.

"This time, I want to be on top," she demanded, pulling on his mostly-open shirt. "And I'll hold you down if I have to…"


	4. Sharp

Baby Grands

Gotham

Nygmakins

4 - Sharp

Everything about their world felt like nothing but sharp edges all the time – words and weapons used interchangeably. Lee Thompkins used that angle brush to paint on eyeliner wings sharp enough to cut a man and always flawlessly edged her lipstick. Edward Nygma comprised his entire aesthetic of only the most perfect lines: the suit, the glasses, the hair – only the bowler had a round edge. The two of them fit together in public like one of those star puzzles. Straight edges fit together only when set against each other in exactly the right way. However, here, in the privacy of a hotel room with staff who couldn't care less about names or faces, the edges faded like a pastel drawing.

Here, only curves mattered to them. Ed… the Riddler – a man infamous for shooting, stabbing, strangling – held the woman he loved with the softest touch. His leather-gloved fingertips trailed effortlessly across her cheekbones, the ones she contoured to look like ceramic ridges. Lee only felt soft leather as those hands slid to the curve of her neck. The corners of her purple painted lips turned up and there went those perfect lines as his mouth crashed into hers. Together, they fell back onto the white comforter and when they pulled apart, he had lipstick from his grin to his pristine shirt collar.

"Gorgeous," the Riddler practically purred into Lee's ear, tugging her earring a bit with his teeth.

One hand slid down her back, over her slinky dress, and gripped her ass firmly, palm and fingers squeezing into yielding flesh. In return, Lee's hand curled around the back of his neck. Her head tilted back as he held on tighter, almost hard enough to bruise. She enjoyed the sensation that bordered on pain – nothing too hard, though. Edward had gone for tonight, she knew. The Riddler's pupils blew wide when her free hand twisted in his shirt and she tossed her knee across his hips, placing herself on top.

"Hard already?" she teased him, rocking her hips deliberately and feeling the answer to her own question beneath her. "Don't tell me we're in for a short night tonight…"

His hand gripped her dress instead of her ass now, yanking her off him perhaps a touch harder than he meant to, but she giggled in a tempting fashion.

"By the time I'm through with you," the Riddler rasped, mirroring what she had done and pushing the evidence of his arousal hard between her legs. "You'll wish we had stopped in an hour."

The dress already had a slit up to her thigh, and he used this to his advantage. He pulled his favorite knife from his trouser pocket and she heard more than felt that first seam give way. The following rip shook Lee to her core. She hadn't cared that much about the dress, but she had never seen this side of the Riddler before. Instead of mind games, he had actually just ripped her entire dress open up the front.

"You know," he started, grabbing her ass near-roughly again and grinning at her. "I absolutely adore it when you wear black lace. Never could let these go."

He slid the tip of the knife between the lace of her thong and her skin. Lee panted hard, her hips shivering more than rocking now. She loved the feeling of cold, sharp metal against the soft skin in the hollow of her hip. Locking eyes with him, she took hold of his wrist and forced him to press down just a tiny bit harder, not quite enough to break skin but enough to threaten. For half a second, she saw Ed reappear in his eyes, widening behind his glasses as he tried to make himself pull the knife away. Lee only smiled, keeping their gazes together, and kept her hand in place.

"Lee, it's sharp," his deep voice nearly wavered. "Are you sure?"

The smeared purple lips curved upwards again and she guided his hand once more, sliding the edge of the knife carefully further into her panties. The Riddler's leather gloves contrasted with cold metal, gliding over her softest skin. His lips, still covered in lipstick from her kiss, traveled across the warm skin of her stomach, following the knife's path. When his tongue emerged and touched her for the first time tonight, even over her panties, she let out a wavering cry.

"Sometimes it's nice when it's sharp, isn't it?" he let her feel his hot breath as he purred between her thighs. "But these are too nice for that."

She had almost hoped he was going to snap that blade right through the elastic holding her panties around her hip bone but could see his point. Lee Thompkins never thought she would panting, half-crazed with lust, and rolling her eyes at Ed Nygma at the same time, but there she went. He set the knife aside and hooked his fingers into that black lace waistband he loved so much. This, he rolled down over her hips and Lee arched helpfully to let them slide down her thighs. He didn't bother to pull them down anymore once he reached her knees, simply letting them drop. They hung onto one ankle as he seized both her knees and pushed them apart.

"So sweet," he said more to himself before he let his tongue have at the wetness glistening between her legs.

For a break from the world that dealt in harm as currency, it felt good to make her scream in absolute pleasure in the smallest hours of the morning. He kept his hands gentle on the curves of her hips, steadying her as he delved his tongue deeper, tasting all of her that he could reach. Yes, she tasted sweet, with something sharp like salted caramel. Lee cried out then bit down on her faded-purple lower lip to stifle herself. For a moment, Ed paused. She always let out the sharpest sounds at the feelings she loved most.


	5. Every Time

Baby Grands

Gotham

Nygmakins

5 – Every Time

How long could they keep doing this? Neither one of them wanted to ask the question out loud, so Lee and the Riddler kept it quiet. Every time, though, they practically had thought bubbles over their heads. At the beginning of every night, Lee Thompkins had one moment when she couldn't keep the certain shimmer from her eyes. As the sun rose every morning, before they parted ways so as not to be seen that way in public, the Riddler failed to keep the desperation from his grasp. Every single time they touched, heat flared between them. A love like theirs, though neither one of them could quite call it that, couldn't burn forever. Both parties knew they had a finite amount of time before this inevitably blew up in their faces, but they allowed themselves to enjoy the fire.

They had their familiar touches.

"I love what you do to me," she always said, usually as he descended to his knees with the intent of causing her to see stars.

He always hid his face in the curve of her neck when his climax felt close. For something that had never been intent on going on this long, they had entirely too many regularities between them. He loved running his hands through her hair, down her back, and always coming to rest on her ass. This always made her push back. His lips found the pulse point at the side of her throat every time, and he traveled down to where her neck and shoulder met. Each tryst began with them kissing as if there would be no tomorrow. For a consummate neat freak with mild compulsions regarding his clothes, he never minded seeing his beloved green suit in a tangled pile with whatever Lee had started the evening in.

Lee loved when the Riddler decided to take a little more control in a situation, yes, but she had no intention of telling him that. She just let him have a moment or two every time where she allowed him on top of her, even to hold her down a bit. Whenever she scratched down his chest, his eyes practically rolled back in his head. Recently, she had start letting her fingernails bite a little harder. When she reached his trousers, she always made him wait on edge before she opened them and let him feel her mouth. Every time she took him between her lips, she felt him come completely undone – his hips shook and he clasped her hand with so much need.

"I love when you kiss it," he had groaned while she did exactly that.

The Riddler loved bringing her to her knees, sometimes figuratively and sometimes literally, and seeing her body writhe at his whim. Every time he touched her, whether his hands remained encased in their leather gloves or bare, she arched into it as if out of her own control. He always loved feeling her body arching against him, wherever he could hold her. Under him, he could feel the entire front of her body, warm skin meeting warm skin with each thrust of his hips. When she claimed her place atop him, he always loved simply caressing her hips as he let her ride.

"Come on," she always goaded him when his lips found their mark in the curve of her neck and shoulder. Her eyes flashed in the most appealing way as she told him, "I'm not made of glass… You can _bite me_ for real!"

Every time they did this, it took encouragement on her part to get him to do anything that could potentially cause her real harm. Whether he had his hand around her throat, a knife against her skin, or even just his teeth, he always seemed to hesitate as if he knew a risk she hadn't calculated against. These nighttime trysts brought out everything they had ever wanted to do, things that they had each meant to try but had never been presented with the opportunity. They loved these rendezvous, however much they would never say it. Every single day, everything in their lives revolved around a delicate, dangerous game of power. Each time they saw daylight could be their last, because if anything out there went wrong, they had hordes out for their blood. Here, whenever they had the nights to themselves, they could explore the endless, tiny world to be found between soft white sheets.

"God, I absolutely love that!" she had half-moaned, nearly screamed on her back in the wreck of covers. He had her heel perched on his shoulder and his head turned to the side to let his lips encircle a couple of her toes. Then, she panted, "I never knew how much I would love that…"

The Riddler's tongue, silver no matter how he used it, traced the ball of her foot, then slid along the curve inside her arch, torturously slow enough to draw sounds he had never heard before from her. Her hips moved in a way that thrilled him to his very core. Her toes curled. He had always had fantasies of doing things like this, but never had the situation arise where he could act on them. Every time they came together, they discovered both things they had loved all along and new sensations entirely. That tongue slid between two of her toes the way he loved to do between her legs. She wailed, the sound tumbling beautifully from the lips he smeared every single night they did this.

"I love how you feel in my hands," he growled at her, planting a firm kiss on the graceful top of her arch and then running his hand down her soft, smooth calf. The Riddler closed his eyes and nudged his cheek against her ankle. "Everything about you is just… so soft – I love it."

Every time they uttered a sentence that started out with the words "I love", they forever failed to finish it with "you".


	6. Faultless

Baby Grands

Gotham

Nygmakins

6 - Faultless

Neither Edward Nygma nor Lee "Doc" Thompkins had led any sort of peerless existence, that much could be sure. Sure, their monumental fuckups could be listed differently, and they hadn't exactly stopped at this point to compare notes. On Lee's part, certainly nobody went through medical school to end up a crime boss. As for Ed – maybe going a little bonkers had been more or less inevitable for the forensic analyst, but no one had seen him being a solid sneeze away from supervillainy! Now, on the flip side, it seemed they had finally found their places, including beside each other. Even then, however, they could not accuse each other of being faultless. Being friends and partners had opened up to a heated level of attraction, but not without a few minor drawbacks…

One afternoon, the two sat together at Lee's place:

"Can you not!" snapped Lee, having listened to the Riddler rambling to himself for long enough. She had been trying to read this same page and barely made it over the same two paragraphs. "You're driving me nuts!"

Dark eyes stared at her from across the room, incensed.

"How so?" the Riddler challenged more than asked.

If you asked him, he had hardly broken the silence in the room – he and his alternate simply had a couple problems from previous days to work through. He had been maintaining quite the reasonable volume, thank-you-very-much! He glared over the tops of his glasses, sunk back into the book in front of him, and continued muttering lowly. According to the good Doc, he had been all but shouting back and forth at himself for fuck-knows-how long! She drew in a long breath through her nose and took her medical journal to another room. Just to annoy her, Ed and the Riddler picked up in volume again.

Flash forward to dinner together:

"Stop jiggling your foot," the Riddler growled under his breath after the at-least-fifteenth time she had accidentally gouged his ankle with her heel. "That hurt!"

Lee raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow at him as if he had gone crazier than usual.

"I'm not jiggling my foot," she insisted – and it was true, she wasn't doing it _right this second_ , having stopped when he said something.

If you asked Doc Thompkins, she had been sitting there nearly stock-still, with only the appropriate amount of bodily motion involved in eating one's dinner! Just because the Riddler couldn't sit still for thirty seconds without pushing up his glasses, bouncing his knee, or drumming his fingers… She rolled her eyes at him and deliberately tucked more enthusiastically into her ahi tuna bowl – the infuriating sonuvabitch didn't have to project his pathological twitching onto her!

It irritated her to no end when he disappeared for days and days, only to show up talking to himself and reeking of rat piss. He swore he could take a power drill to his own eardrums when she sang "Yellow Submarine" fourteen times in the shower, completely out of key. Neither one of them would admit to their habit of leaving doors open, but it irked them both silly. Both of them chronically forgot about hot mugs of tea. Lee had a tendency to kick off her shoes wherever they started to bother her, and the Riddler could scream if her tripped on one more heel. The Riddler displayed almost fanatical compulsions about his clothing and nearly had apoplexy any time Lee wore his bathrobe.

For two utterly mad people in a completely insane city that constantly underwent perfectly impossible circumstances, it seemed nothing drove Lee and the Riddler crazier than each other! If Lee had called him out for excessive monologuing once, she'd had that fit a thousand times. How many times did she have to tell him they were already on the same page? Hell, more than half the time it was her own plan he had started ranting instructionally on! The Riddler couldn't stand when she tried to go "good doctor" on him. One, he still had a medical certificate that said he had been proven perfectly sane. Two, he already knew he had subsequently gone completely off his rocker again – she didn't need to tell him for the twentieth time!

"Hey, Mr. Riddler, I have one for you," she had caught him lazily as she rolled out of the twisted sheets and strode naked towards the bathroom. She winked at him back over her shoulder. "What's my worst feature?"

The Riddler grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and took in the sight of her body.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're perfect," he told her in that teasing purr he reserved especially for her, in particular behind closed doors.

He rose and joined her in front of the full-length mirror, placing her body front and center in the frame and kissing her cheek.

"Totally faultless," he continued, trailing his bare hands down her sides _just_ light enough to almost tickle.

Lee's eyes flashed at him in the mirror.

"You know I hate being tickled," she growled.

His reflection's grin pinned her.

"That's for the right hook."

She glared back.

"You're an asshole…"

Of course, if you asked Lee about the Riddler or the Riddler about Lee, they would answer without prompting, "Perfect." He would tell you how much he loved her quick mind and the way she kept him guessing – she drove him crazy in all the best ways. Lee Thompkins had what it took to keep up with him, even surpassing him at some times, and he had this unbearable fetish for powerful women! The doctor herself would tell you (as soon as she felt sure of him being out of earshot) how much she actually loved those nutty riddles. The Riddler, infamous criminal genius of Gotham, held her heart in those damn leather-gloved hands – the ones that drove her crazy at night when they touched her. They had the most flawless criminal partnership, and the sex certainly didn't hurt unless they wanted it to!


	7. Savior

Baby Grands

Gotham

Nygmakins

7 – Savior

The night had started like nearly every single other night they had spent together, right up until it wasn't anymore. A terrible sound ripped its way from inside her apartment and chilled Edward Nygma right down to his bones. He had heard the scream and taken off like a shot before either half of his brain could assess the situation, pretty thoroughly breaking her front door in the process. Lee had never screamed like that before! The Riddler burst into his lover's bedroom, wild-eyed, and grabbed the first object that came to his hand. He didn't actually _see_ Lee right off, but he saw overturned furniture and a couple of broken lamps, and instantly feared the worst.

"Lee! Lee, what happened!" he called into the bedroom, squinting in the dark. "Where _are_ you? Are you all right?"

Another blood-curdling scream answered and a merciless _THUD_ answered him and he started to panic. Fiercely trying to pick his way over the mess that had overtaken her normally-pristine bedroom, he called her name again. This time, he could hear "Ed, is that you?" but it sounded muffled, like she had something over her face. He tripped hard over her night table, which had fallen against a dresser that had been forced away from the wall at an odd angle, and then fell flat on his face. Ignoring the fresh carpet burn on his cheek, Ed adjusted his glasses and scrambled to right himself.

As the Riddler grabbed a dresser drawer handle and used it to lever himself back to standing upright – not an easy task with all the _everything_ littering the floor – something registered as off. If someone had attacked Lee in her apartment, then surely they had heard his intrusion. Certainly, an assailant would have turned their attention on him by now for trying to interfere, wouldn't they? He raised his improvised weapon, ready for the inevitable ambush. Next moment, he heard a soft thump and slammed the object down.

"What the hell, Ed?" yelled Lee, jumping back and shielding her face. "You almost hit me in the face with a… okay, what in the world?"

A moment of fumbling and she turned the light on in her closet, illuminating herself from the back. She didn't seem nearly as rattled as she should have for someone who had apparently just been accosted in her own apartment. Ed's arms dropped to his side and he sheepishly looked down to see what the hell he had picked up when he first broke in through the door. He stared down at the object in his hand, discovering he had several questions and concerns. However, his adrenaline wouldn't quite let him bring those up yet.

"Edward," Lee started in her most deadpan voice. "Is that my…?"

Ed brandished the object in his hand, still on the bloody warpath.

"Why did you scream?" he demanded in the husky voice of the Riddler. "You scared me to death!"

Lee's hair almost stood on end, her eyes darted around her bedroom, and Ed realized she had a deadly-looking heeled boot in her hand, an obvious improvised weapon. Upon closer inspection, he observed several shades of red rising in her cheeks. Ed also felt his face turning odd colors as it dawned heavily on him that there was no intruder in her apartment, never had been. He stared around at the unholy disaster area that had been made of her bedroom and closet. Clothing lay all over the floor from open drawers out of overturned chests and dressers. Maybe she had been looking for something? Couldn't be, he thought next – Lee Thompkins maintained organizational standards that nearly rivaled his own. He studied her face and tilted his head expectantly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I just saw the biggest goddamn spider I have ever seen in my life," she admitted, her cheeks nearly bruising with the force of her blushing. "And while I was trying to kill it, it crawled over my foot."

The Riddler blinked at her, both satisfied with this answer and horrified by it – why did it have to be a spider! Next second, he absolutely supported her reaction, seeing the hideous brown thing skitter across the floor. As calmly as he could, he stepped forward and removed the boot from Lee's hand. Without further pause, he let out a wild yell and brought the sole of the boot down, ridding his lover's apartment successfully of the intruder. Lee "Doc" Thompkins watched this in silence but looked like she could have said "I do" right then and there. As Ed straightened up, though, she found she couldn't take her eyes off the object he still clutched in his hand.

"Edward," she addressed him for the second time, her tone still deadpan as she blinked in sheer confusion. "You thought there was an intruder in my apartment, so… you broke my front door and decided to attack them with… my body wand?"

Standing there, with his signature green suit rumpled, a brand new pink carpet burn on his left cheek, and flaming red ears, Edward Nygma painted quite the ridiculous picture. Lee had to admit, though – however privately – that she did find it pretty attractive how he immediately ran to her. He thought she was in trouble, so he had done what he thought he had to do to remedy the situation. Whatever happened, he was ready to save her. However, the fact remained that he had just attempted to take on an unknown attacker with her favorite sex toy… Ed looked down at it in visible confusion.

"What was it doing on the arm of your couch anyway!" hollered the Riddler, waving it about. When Lee took it away from him and set it on her wrecked bed, he took a step forward, looking straight down into her eyes. "Besides, now where's my thanks for saving your life?"

Lee kissed him, laughing into it.

"Right," she teased, caressing his cheek. "My hero."


	8. Deeper

Baby Grands

Gotham

Nygmakins

8 - Deeper

They had never tried it this way before. When they had walked into the hotel room, Lee had raised an eyebrow – it was easily the nicest place they had ever been. He started leading immediately to the first thing there that had met her eye: a grey fainting couch with a black, updated Victorian frame. First her wrap, then her dress hit the hardwood floor. He had snapped off her black strapless bra as an afterthought and descended to his knees to slide her signature black thong off with care. With her clothing in a pile on the floor and her in nothing but black over-the-knee boots, he traced her curves.

"Gorgeous," breathed the Riddler, leaning down to kiss his lover and reveling in how he had rendered her dizzy already. "I've always loved how you look in black heels and nothing else."

Lee's mouth dropped open, but for once her words caught in her throat. Still in his beloved green suit, the Riddler seated himself on the couch. He took both her hands and pulled her to him, nearly having her off-balance. Her eyes widened as she quickly worked out what he wanted. His eyes traveled up and down her body from where her knees straddled him to her lovely face. Her golden skin against the soft grey upholstery had him twitching in his pants already. When he ran his hands – still encased in leather – up and down her back, she arched into him with a soft moan.

"I've wanted to try it like this for a while," she purred to him, carefully settling her weight against him and rocking back and forth. Her head dropped forward, placing her lips alongside his ear and letting him feel her heated breath. "I… want you."

One hand slid between her legs and she gasped at the contact of leather. Lee had been wet since he first suggested retiring for the night. The timbre of the Riddler's voice had gone right to her head. He guided her in a slow, steady rhythm until his free hand had his pants open. Next moment, he had made sure of their safety, and let that same hand find her hip. A couple tiny, half-pained moans trailed into his ear as she sank just an inch onto him. Both froze, and he tilted his head up to ask for a kiss instead of capturing one.

"Easy…" Lee hissed, having not done this in some time. "I just need a second…"

Her "second" nearly took everything Edward had. As his lover's tight, quivering body sank onto him, an inch at a time, he had to hold his breath and close his eyes. Finally, he found himself deeper inside of her than he had ever been before. Lee's whole body undulated in his grip as she felt them join and she let her head rest on her lover's shoulder as she settled on him. Her hips shifted subtly at first, then rocked, and he met her motions easily. With their bodies pressed so tightly together, Lee lifted her head, cradled the back of his in one hand, and their mouths connected as well. The Riddler had his arm all the way around her waist, holding her as close as he could.

When he had her moaning into his mouth, her body rippling on the inside, and her hands clutching his shoulder, Ed grinned fiercely into their kiss. When their eyes opened, his asked her without words to trust him. Biting her lip, she nodded and held on to him as he stood. If possible, he had pushed even deeper into her and she wrapped her legs desperately around his hips. Moments ago, she wouldn't have guessed him to be physically strong enough to do that, yet there they were. He kept thrusting into her, his smile informing her he had been waiting a while to do _that_ in particular! His hand cradled the back of her head tenderly as, moments later, he laid her back on the couch. She cried out when he pulled back from her entirely.

"I wish I could get a picture of this," the Riddler told her as he stood and let his eyes rove shamelessly over her, lying naked but for her boots and spread out for him. "I want you… to see what I see."

Bracing himself carefully with one knee beside her and an arm against the couch, he leaned down and wrapped the other arm around her shoulders. Her hips met his as he slid easily into her this time and she let out a long, soft sound of pleasure at feeling him in deep once more. This time, his pace turned urgent. Lee's arms wound tight around him. Their kisses had turned frantic. The Riddler warred with Ed, dark eyes locking with Lee's. She watched one take over, then the other, and back again as he thrust into her with such force she could feel their hips collide. Neither blinked, their eyes keeping the same connection as their fevered bodies.

"Don't stop… don't stop, please!" Lee begged, gripping her lover's shoulders and meeting his thrusts insistently. "I want to feel you come…"

Words had deserted Edward, the Riddler, for once as he lost himself in the heat inside of her. Their breaths had entwined, their bodies tangled, and their hearts seemed to beat as one, for all either of them could hear anything but pounding beats, harsh panting, and the crashing of their hips. Lee stroked his cheek, her eyes still locked on his. His gaze had gone vague. She cried out when she felt him finish, his climax triggering hers. Neither dared to close their eyes for the longest time.

"My god," he whispered finally.

Next moment, his body relaxed against hers completely and she guided him to rest his head on her chest. His suit scratched against her skin as he shifted to settle atop her. Neither wanted to separate yet, feeling more deeply connected than ever.


End file.
